


Trust gained and lost

by drunk_athos



Category: The Riyria Revelations - Michael J. Sullivan, riyria - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Cuddling, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, First story, Fuck Or Die, Hurt/Comfort, It was, Kinda, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, at least for me, forced to fuck, hurt royce, royce needs a hug, so hadrian hugs him, these guys are so cute together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-03-29 10:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13925127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunk_athos/pseuds/drunk_athos
Summary: Hadrian finally feels like he is breaking that inpenatrble shell of royce's that is until a certin mage they're supposed to be stealing from puts a curse on them either they have sex or they both die how will Royce handle having his security token away like that and can Hadrian fix him after what happened.                            first story so sorry for lame summary please give it a chance and read and review please :p





	1. The "simple" job

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic so plz tell me what you think and be warned there is going to be a pretty graphic rape scene but hopefully some hurt/comfort after :) r&r

It was supposed to be an easy job just go in and grab the vial on the table he had even given a detailed description white bottle with a gold stopper about three inches tall who would have though such a litle bottle could so throughly decimate two people.                                                                                                                                         The Viscount had talked with a visting noble who had seemed quite intrested in obtaining a potion he wouldn't tell them what he wanted to use it for or even what it did only that he would pay two hundred gold coins for it. Hadrian noticed that Royce seemes a little cautious well more so then usual

 

"Come on Royce imagine all the black hoods you could buy with a hundred gold" Hadrian joked "you're the one always complaining about all the hard jobs we get for meager pay this one is like an answer to your prayers"he grinned at the eye roll his last comment got

 

"I don't pray I'v learned long ago that the maker dosen't give a shit about any of us" Royce growled Hadrian still looked nonplussed "so does that mean we're doing the job?" he asked raising an eyebrow in question.

 

Royce sighed sometimes it was like working with a child "I suppose" he agreed at this Hadrian broke into a huge grin he always liked jobs where no one got hurt "yes" he exclaimed "I'll go pack my bag" he said practically skippin a grown man practically

 

Royce just shook his head how he ever managed to stay alive all these years when he acted like an overgrown toddler was a mystery to Royce and not one he was going to go exploring he could hear Hadrian traipsing up the stairs then the hollow thud thud thud when he fell down a few Royce just rolled his eyes again Hadrian was going to be cause of him one day catching a glimpse of his own brain if he wasn't carefull considering all the stupid things he did but Royce relized he had grown fond of his frienship and maybe one day in the far far future he might even tell Hadrian that.

 

Hadrian awoke early that morning well early for him since when he looked around Royce was already gone since this was a regular occurance Hadrian wasn't as suprised as the first time it happened. Intsead he simply glanced over at his partners bed it was made and at the foot of it he saw Royce's folded up cloak which meant that he had probably just went to the main floor of the tavern for some food before they had to leave. At that moment Hadrian stomach let out a loud rumble apparantly it agreed with Royce's idea that food was more important then sleep so with a grunt Hadrian staggered to his feet quickly washing before going in search of Royce and food.


	2. Difference of opinions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first chpter i felt wasn't my best so I'm trying to put a bit more effort into this one by adding more details and stuff hope you like it ;)

They rode in relative quiet just the sounds of their horses hoofbeats to break up the silence Hadrian though used to spending much of his life in the solidarity of a mercenary found himself many times wanting to fill the silence that threatened to crush him this was one of these times.

 

"Hey Royce... do you ever wonder what horses think about us?" Hadrian asked his lip twitching ever so slightly fighting to become a full on grin, he knew Royce hated stupid questions like these exspecialy when they interupted his 'quiet' time.

 

Royce turned to look at him actually turned his entire body around lifting himself up on his stirrups to get a better view of him "are you sick?" he asked his dark eyebrows furrowed in concentration as if he was actually worried "because at least if you were you would have an excuse for indulging in such utter stupidity as to 'wonder what horses think'" he said quoting Hadrians previous question but pitching his voice so he sounded like a wee whelp asking his Daddy who lit all the candles in the sky at night.

 

"Okay for one thing I do not sound like that" at this Royce raised one eyebrow at him "oh shut up" Hadrian said then continuing on before Royce could say anything "anyway haven't you ever thought of a horses life hmmm? first you're running around a pasture just you and a couple of your horse buddies just having a grand old time when BAM!" he said slamming his hand against his thigh spooking his own horse quite considerably "some old farmer slaps a saddle on you then sits on you and you never get another days rest its always 'hey horse take me here' or 'hey horse take me there' your life's not yours anymore ya know?"

 

Royce sighed as if somehow Hadrian pained him "sometimes I feel like leaving you on the steps of a church and letting them deal with you" he said rubbing one hand over his face but Hadrian could still tell he was smiling.                                                                  LINEBREAK...LINEBREAK...LINEBREAK...LINEBREAK...LINEBREAK...LINEBREAK...LINEBREAK...                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                      Finally when the sun had long since set and they both were bone weary from riding all day Royce announced that they were there from what Hadrian could see of it there wasn't much to look at it was a smaller scale castle compared to most of the ones Hadrian had seen before on his travels sometimes adding on a few hours to his journey to get a better look at such awe inspiring structures this one was less made less so in comparrison though even someone who had never seen another castle could tell that this was not a well maintained place the King had bled his people dry with heavy taxes until most had relocated or starved leaving the King with only his castle and a few guards until the lack of pay forced even them to turn their back on him leaving him alone along with his court wizard who was the one they were stealing from, some sort of potion he had created a noble was quite intrested in and so here they were the only good thing about the trip Hadrian thought was that he got to spend more time with Royce since the crown tower one they hadn't been on very many and often stayed in the emmidiate area of Medford it didn't seem to bother Royce any but nothing usually did. "So how do you want to do this" Hadrian asked climbing down from his horse and tethering it to a tree closest to him. "Well you can watch the horses and I'll go in and get the potion" Hadrian scowled "I'm not you're stable boy Royce I'm you're partner, means we share everything the gold as well as the danger"  And so they both made their way towards the castle Hadrian a little more hesitent not seeming to be able to shake the feeling of foreboding that had taken root since they started and the dread that lay coiled up in his belly like a snake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well I hope that was at least better then my first chapter this is my first fanfic so please review and critique is welcome :) also sorry for the format I'm still figuring out how to use ao3's

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the slow start next chapter should be better remember I can't improve unless you review and tell me what I'm doing wrong (or right ;) but I will try and update this semi regulary as far as I'm conserned there aren't nearly enough riyria fanfics so if anyone knows of any good ones could shoot me a link thank you for reading hope to see you again.


End file.
